1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication management apparatus for managing a joining of symbols in a virtual world in a message communication system in which a plurality of user terminals are interconnected, the plurality of user terminals sharing the virtual world comprising a plurality of virtual spaces, and the symbols each defined for the associated one of the user terminals which will join the virtual world, and messages are exchanged among a plurality of user terminals corresponding to a plurality of symbols which have entered the same virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been developed a message communication system referred to as a so-called chat system in which messages are exchanged between user terminals through a so-called personal computer communication and the like.
FIG. 14 is a conceptual diagram of a message communication system comprising so-called servers and clients.
A plurality of user terminals, or a plurality of client computers 100_1, 100_2, . . . , 100_n are connected through a communication network 200 to a host computer 300 which serves as a server, so as to exchange messages among the client computers 100_1, 100_2, . . . , 100_n via the host computer 300.
In such a message communication system, there is known a system comprising a common virtual world when the system is viewed as a whole, and the client computers 100_1, 100_2, . . . , 100_n having their own symbols referred to as so-called avatars, in which the client computer, who intends to have a message exchange or communication, displays on its display screen the virtual world and avatars or symbols of the clients entered the virtual world just as if a plurality of clients, who are of interest in communication, enter the virtual world and have conversations.
FIG. 15 is a conceptual diagram of a message communication system in which avatars or symbols enter the virtual world and have conversations.
Communication areas 1, 2 and 3 illustrated in FIG. 15 represent virtual spaces capable of observing mutual figures or avatars in the virtual world defined in the system, or capable of interacting with one another. Each of the communication areas corresponds to, for example, a room or the like in the real world. According to FIG. 15, in communication area 1, there exist an avatar (hereinafter, it happens that the avatar is referred to as user A simply, and this is the similar as to the matter of other users) of user A who operates the user terminal of xe2x80x9cclient Axe2x80x9d, and user B who operates the user terminal of xe2x80x9cclient Bxe2x80x9d; in communication area 2, users C and D; and in communication area 3, user E. For example, in client A (a user terminal of user A), it is possible to display on a display screen of client A looks of the inside of communication area 1 and the figure of user B in communication area 1, just as if observing looks the inside of communication area 1 through eyes of user A in communication area 1 (for example, a room). In a similar fashion to that of client A, in client B (a user terminal of user B), it is possible to display on a display screen of client B looks of the inside of communication area 1 and the figure of user A in communication area 1, just as if observing looks the inside of communication area 1 through eyes of user B in communication area 1.
In this manner, messages are exchanged between client A and client B, while giving to user A operating client A and user B operating client B the impression just as if user A and user B enter the virtual space referred to as communication area 1 and have a conversation with one another. Each user operating the associated client (user terminal) can vary a position coordinate of his own avatar in the virtual world which his own avatar enters, by means of operating the associated client. Operation for varying the position coordinate causes his own avatar to move in the virtual world.
With respect to utilization of the communication areas, it is not restricted to a way for simply having a conversation or exchanging messages. There is considered, for example, a way of utilization of the communication areas such that a certain store is provided in the virtual world as communication area 1, in which user A is a salesclerk, user B is a customer, and user B as the customer does his shopping in the virtual store while having a conversation.
As one of aspects for joining in the communication areas, there is considered not only an aspect in which users join in the communication areas in the form of avatars and have conversations as mentioned above, but also an aspect in which a screen of the communication area is displayed and users join in as so-called ghosts who are capable of simply listening a conversation between avatars appeared on the scene.
For the message communication system having the defined virtual world as mentioned above, it is necessary to limit the number of users or avatars who enter the communication area in order to have a smooth conversation (message exchange). The reasons why this is so done are that making entrance of a lot of users into a single communication area causes a display screen of the communication area to be confused, and a load of computation for performing treatments of movement and conversation of such a lot of users in the communication area is increased.
FIG. 16 is a typical illustration of a user management unit for performing a management of users, which is provided in a host computer.
The host computer has a request processing unit for a communication with a client computer, and a user management unit for managing a joining state of the user on each communication area.
The user management unit is provided with an avatar management table which is capable of managing 6 avatars in the maximum on each communication area. That is, the number of avatars, who are permitted to simultaneously enter the communication area, is determined as 6 on each communication area.
The user management unit is also provided with a user information list which is also provided on each communication area. In the user information list, there are managed users who join in the communication areas as so-called ghosts, the ghost being permitted to joining in simply regarding listening a conversation (receiving messages) but not permitted to talk (transmitting messages) himself. The number of joining members as the ghosts is not restricted.
FIG. 17 is a flowchart useful for understanding a flow of a processing for joining in communication areas in a message communication system provided with the host computer having the user management unit of the constitution shown in FIG. 16.
First, in step 17_1, a client designates a specified communication area to the host computer to request the joining in the communication area.
In step 17_2, upon receipt of the client""s request, the host computer refers to an avatar management table of the communication area in which the client wishes to join, and investigates whether the number of the avatars joining in the communication area reaches a predetermined number (here 6 members). If the number does not reach the predetermined number, the process goes to step 17_3 in which information (user information) concerning the user of the client, who desires a joining, is added to the avatar management table, and in step 17_4, it is informed all the clients, who join as avatars or ghosts in the communication area in which the user newly joined, that the user joined as the avatar in the communication area of interest.
Upon receipt of such a notification, each of the clients updates images in the associated communication area so that the avatar of the user newly joined is included in the communication area.
The client, who newly joined in step 17_4, may receives information involved in all avatars joining in the communication area and graphic data of the communication area as well. In this respect, hereinafter, it will happen that the description is omitted.
In step 17_2, when it is determined that the number of the avatars joining in the communication area has reached a predetermined number (6 members), the process goes to 17_5 in which user information of the user is added to the user information list. In other words, this means that the user joins as the ghost in the communication area.
In step 17_6, it is informed the client, who desired a joining, that the user joins in the form of ghost. Incidentally, such a notification includes information involved in all avatars joining in the communication area and graphic data of the communication area as well. Also in this respect, hereinafter, it will happen that the similar description is omitted.
In case of the joining processing shown here, when a user desires a joining, first, it is tried that the user is joined as an avatar, and when the number of the avatars joined has reached a predetermined number, the user is admitted to join in the form of ghost.
FIG. 18 is a flowchart useful for understanding a processing for joining in as a ghost in a case where a user, who joins in as an avatar, declares that the user wishes to change to a ghost, in a message communication system provided with a host computer having the user management unit of the constitution shown in FIG. 16.
First, in step 18_1, a user joining in as an avatar operates the associated client computer to request to a host computer that the user wishes to change to a ghost. Upon receipt of such a request, the host computer removes user information of the client from the avatar management table and adds the same to the user information list (step 18_2). Thus, the user changes from the avatar to the ghost. In step 18_3, it is informed all of the clients of avatars and ghosts joining in the same communication area that the user has become the ghost. A client, who received such information, deletes the avatar of the user changed to the ghost from the screen of the communication area. Thereafter, there is kept the situation such that the number of avatars joining in the communication area dropped below the fixed number, until a user, who requests newly a joining as an avatar, appears.
FIG. 19 is a flowchart useful for understanding a processing for joining in as an avatar in a case where a user, who joins in as a ghost, makes a request for joining in as an avatar, in a message communication system provided with a host computer having the user management unit of the constitution shown in FIG. 16.
First, in step 19_1, a client transmits to the host computer a request for joining in as an avatar. Upon receipt of the client""s request, the host computer locates vacancy of the avatar management table (step 19_2). In step 19_3, it is determined as to whether the number of the avatars joining in the communication area is less than a predetermined number (here 6 members) or reaches the predetermined number. If the number of the avatars is less than the predetermined number (6 members), the process goes to step 19_4 in which user information of the user requested for a joining in as an avatar is removed from the user information list and is set up to vacancy of the avatar management table. In step 19_5, it is informed all clients joining in the communication area as the avatars or the ghosts that the user becomes an avatar.
On the other hand, in step 19_3, when it is determined that the number of avatars has reached the predetermined number (6 members), the process goes to step 19_6 in which it is informed the client, who requested a joining in as an avatar, that the processing for joining in as an avatar ended in failure and the client is obliged to continuously join in as the ghost.
According to the conventional message communication system, a joining in communication areas as avatars or ghosts is managed in accordance with, for example, the above-mentioned processing. Such a processing, however, has been associated with the following drawbacks.
(1) Even limit in the number of avatars is allocated for each communication area. Thus, it is impossible to increase the number of participants even if there is set up a large communication area such as a hall, for example.
(2) There is no limit in the number of ghosts. Thus, it is impossible to prevent the nonspecific majority of users from listening to speeches in a certain communication area.
(3) When a user makes a request to a host computer for a joining, or when a user, who has joined in as a ghost, makes a request for a joining in as an avatar, the users can join in as an avatar if there exists a vacancy on the avatar management table. However, unfortunately, when the users cannot join in as an avatar, there is a need for the users to repeatedly make a request for a joining in as an avatar, until the users can join in as an avatar.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a communication management apparatus having a novel user management system.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a first communication management apparatus for managing a joining of symbols (so-called avatars) in a virtual world in a message communication system in which a plurality of user terminals are interconnected, the plurality of user terminals sharing the virtual world comprising a plurality of virtual spaces (a plurality of communication areas), and the symbols each defined for the associated one of the user terminals which will join the virtual world, and messages are exchanged among a plurality of user terminals corresponding to a plurality of symbols which have entered the same virtual space, said communication management apparatus comprising: a virtual space area management unit for holding pieces of area-inherent-information to control entrance of the symbols into the virtual spaces, each corresponding to an associated one of said plurality of virtual spaces; and a user management unit for managing entrance of the symbols for each virtual space in accordance with the area-inherent-information.
In the first communication management apparatus as mentioned above, it is preferable that said message communication system permits presence of receiving only user terminals for performing receiving only of messages to be exchanged between the user terminals joined in exchange of messages, in addition to the user terminals joining in exchange of messages corresponding to the symbols entered the virtual space; said virtual space area management unit includes in form of the area-inherent-information pieces of information to control the receiving only user terminals joining in the virtual spaces, each of the pieces of information corresponding to the associated one of said plurality of virtual spaces; and said user management unit manages a joining of the receiving only user terminals, in addition to entrance of said symbols, for each virtual space in accordance with the area-inherent-information.
According to the first communication management apparatus, there is provided for each virtual spaces (communication areas) the area-inherent-information, for example, upper limits of number of persons permitted to join in as avatars, the maximum time permitted to stay as avatars in the virtual space, and upper limits of number of persons permitted to join in as ghosts. Thus, it is possible to determine a predetermined number of avatars for each virtual spaces (communication areas) in such a manner that for example, in case of a large hole, a predetermined number of avatars is increased. Therefore, it is possible to adapt the number of avatars to the respective virtual spaces (communication areas), and also to the ability of the host computers (communication management apparatus of the present invention).
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a second communication management apparatus for managing a joining of symbols (avatars) in a virtual world in a message communication system in which a plurality of user terminals are interconnected, the plurality of user terminals sharing the virtual world comprising a plurality of virtual spaces (a plurality of communication areas), and the symbols each defined for the associated one of the user terminals which will join the virtual world, and messages are exchanged among a plurality of user terminals corresponding to a plurality of symbols which have entered the same virtual space, wherein said message communication system is a system in which a number of symbols, who are permitted in their simultaneous entrance in each of said plurality of virtual spaces, is set up in upper limit, and wherein said communication management apparatus comprises: queue generating means for arranging, in a case where the upper limit of number of symbols have entered any of said plurality of virtual spaces, symbol ID information specifying a symbol requesting entrance in a queue corresponding to the virtual space of interest, when a further request for entrance into the virtual space of interest occurs; and entrance management means for providing such a control that when any of the upper limit of number of symbols entered any of said plurality of virtual spaces is removed from the virtual space and when pieces of symbol ID information are set on the queue corresponding to the virtual space of interest, a symbol specified by symbol ID information set on the top of the queue is entered in the virtual space of interest, and the symbol ID information set on the top of the queue is deleted from the queue.
In case of the second communication management apparatus, it is acceptable that the number of persons admitted to simultaneously enter each of a plurality of virtual spaces is the same as one another on the respective virtual spaces.
According to the second communication management apparatus, when the capacity is over although a user requests to join in as an avatar, a queue is generated. And when an avatar is removed from the communication area of interest, a user set on the top of the queue is admitted to join in as an avatar. Consequently, there is no need to repeatedly make a request over and over until the user is admitted to join in as an avatar. Thus, it is possible to omit the useless communication.
In the second communication management apparatus as mentioned above, it is preferable that said message communication system permits presence of receiving only user terminals for performing receiving only of messages to be exchanged between the user terminals joined in exchange of messages, in addition to the user terminals joining in exchange of messages corresponding to the symbols entered the virtual space; and wherein said communication management apparatus further comprises a receiving only user terminal management unit for causing the user terminals specified by the pieces of symbol ID information set on the queue to join in the virtual space associated with the queue in form of the receiving only user terminals.
In this case, the user set on the queue is admitted to join as ghosts in the communication area of interest similar to the users registered on the conventional user information list (cf. FIG. 16).
A third communication management apparatus of the present invention substantially corresponds one having the features of the above-mentioned first communication management apparatus and the features of the above-mentioned second communication management apparatus. That is, to attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided the third communication management apparatus for managing a joining of symbols in a virtual world in a message communication system in which a plurality of user terminals are interconnected, the plurality of user terminals sharing the virtual world comprising a plurality of virtual spaces, and the symbols each defined for the associated one of the user terminals which will join the virtual world, and messages are exchanged among a plurality of user terminals corresponding to a plurality of symbols which have entered the same virtual space, said communication management apparatus comprising: a virtual space area management unit for holding pieces of area-inherent-information each to control an upper limit of number of simultaneous entrance of the symbols into the virtual space, each corresponding to an associated one of said plurality of virtual spaces; and a user management unit for managing entrance of the symbols for each virtual space in accordance with the area-inherent-information, wherein said user management unit comprises: queue generating means for arranging, in a case where the upper limit of number of symbols have entered any of said plurality of virtual spaces, symbol ID information specifying a symbol requesting entrance in a queue corresponding to the virtual space of interest, when a further request for entrance into the virtual space of interest occurs; and entrance management means for providing such a control that when any of the upper limit of number of symbols entered any of said plurality of virtual spaces is removed from the virtual space and when pieces of symbol ID information are set on the queue corresponding to the virtual space of interest, a symbol specified by symbol ID information set on the top of the queue is entered in the virtual space of interest, and the symbol ID information set on the top of the queue is deleted from the queue.
According to the third communication management apparatus as mentioned above, it is possible to determine suitably the number of avatars admitted to join in the respective communication area for each communication area, and in addition, it is possible to reduce the load for a user, who wishes to join in as an avatar, to make a request for joining over and over.
In the third communication management apparatus as mentioned above, it is preferable that said message communication system permits presence of receiving only user terminals for performing receiving only of messages to be exchanged between the user terminals joined in exchange of messages, in addition to the user terminals joining in exchange of messages corresponding to the symbols entered the virtual space; and that said user management unit comprises comprises a receiving only user terminal management unit for casing the user terminals specified by the pieces of symbol ID information set on the queue to join in the virtual space associated with the queue in form of the receiving only user terminals.
In this case, the users set on the queue are allowed to join in the communication area in the form of ghosts.